Freeze Tag
Freeze Tag is episode 26b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Fanboy, Chum Chum and the gang are playing Freeze Tag when Man-Arctica drops in, but when Fanboy lets Man-Arctica be "it", he takes the word "Freeze" too literally and starts freezing every citizen in sight. (Season 1 finale) Plot One morning at the park, Fanboy and friends were playing Freeze Tag. Fanboy chooses Kyle to be "it" by using a gum rhyme, but Kyle decides not to have any gum. Chum Chum corrects him by saying it's only a rhyme, and Fanboy starts over. Suddenly, Man-Arctica shows up and wondered what the kids were doing. Fanboy tells Man-Arctica about the Freeze Tag game, and lets Man-Arctica be "it". However, Man-Arctica takes "freeze" too literally by freezing Fankylechum, and the kids run off. They hide at the theater, and discover that Lenny was frozen. Yo and Lupe go out and give Man-Arctica a sweater to warm up, but since he's allergic to sweaters he sneezes, freezing Yo and Lupe and later, the classmates. Fanboy, Chum Chum and Kyle run for Oz Comix, but Kyle refuses to hide in there and produces a broomstick so he can fly away from the danger. It's just them, now! The boys enter Oz Comix and find Oz's mom, frozen. They try to warn Oz but he gets frozen, too. The boys flee from Oz Comix and see the entire population of Galaxy Hills was frozen! Man-Arctica shows up with a "fopsicle", which is really Kyle frozen to his broomstick. The boys then flee to the Frosty Mart. There, they find Boog, not frozen, but playing Chimp Chomp. Man-Arctica catches him and frightened, Boog leaves. The boys try hiding behind the shelves, but Man-Arctica finds them and they inch backwards to the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine. Man-Arctica was just about to freeze them when he realizes the Frosty Freezy Freeze drained his ice breath, then leaves. Fanboy and Chum Chum drink some Frosty Freezy Freeze to feel better, but then, their own ice breath freezes themselves. So, they inch on over to the hot dog warmer to thaw, ending the first season. Transcript Songs *''Bubble Gum'' Gallery Trivia *When Fanboy was choosing "it" at the beginning, he was using his right hand to point to the kids' feet. But when he starts over, he was using his left hand. *Muk Muk, Marsha and Sigmund make cameos as three of the frozen citizens. Marsha appears on the street as Fanboy and Chum Chum leave Oz Comix, and Sigmund appears near a building as Fanboy and Chum Chum are walking on the street. *First time Fankylechum was seen without any dialogue. *Originally, after Man-Arctica presents his "Fopsicle" (Kyle frozen to his broomstick) to Fanboy and Chum Chum, he then says "Do ya?". This line was ommited from the final version for time. *This episode and "A Bopwork Orange" were the last episodes in season 1. *Boog was the only character in this episode that didn't get frozen. *Chum Chum was the only one that was not considered "it." Continuity *Kyle's appearance is limited to only two lines. This is his second to number of appearances to limit his dialogue. His shortest role was when he had only one word in "Man-Arctica the Ride". *Second time Kyle has less than three lines for his role ("Man-Arctica the Ride"). *This is the nineteenth time the title of the episode is said. *After Fanboy and Chum Chum run into the Frosty Mart, Boog has the same lighting as in Dollar Day when he said "Dooown.." *Ninth episode where Fanboy turns into or pretends to be someone or something, then remains that way for the rest of the episode ("I, Fanbot", "Fangboy", "Chicken Pox", "Sigmund the Sorcerer" "Fanboy A'Hoy!" "The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy", "Strings Attached"). *Second time Fanboy and Chum Chum get frozen. ("Berry Sick") Goofs *When Man-Arctica chants, he says "Florb, flap, seep, shlut". The captions say "Florp, flap, zeep, shloop". *Kyle says his orthadontist forbids him chewing gum in this episode, but in the "Bubble Magic" teaser short, as well as "A Bopwork Orange" and "Tooth or Scare", he can chew gum. *Although Fankylechum was credited, he didn't have any dialogue in this episode. *Some of the kids were frozen together, but later on in the wide shots, they were all frozen seperately. *During several of the shots showing the gang frozen, they constantly change their freeze poses and where they are frozen one shot after the other. *Even when Mrs. Harmounian is frozen during downstairs when she falls freezing as ice cube, her glasses disappears. Allusions *'The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'- Fanboy's Freeze Tag chant ("Bubble gum, Bubble gum in a dish, How many pieces do you wish") is a reference to The episode "Oh, Brother!". *'Rango'- The way Man-Arctica chases after the kids is similar to when the hawk chases after Rango in the 2011 movie by Paramount Pictures, Blindwink, and Nickelodeon Movies. * Fairly Odd Parents- Man-Arctica counted to "Floop." In the episode "Love Triangle," Goldie Goldenglow kept calling Foop "Floop." Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Jamie Kennedy as Kyle *Dyana Liu as Yo *Josh Duhamel as Oz *Candi Milo as Lupe *Jeff Bennett as Man-Arctica, Boog Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Man-Arctica Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum